


Scatophilia

by Alice13



Series: "Good Boy" [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), RP - Fandom
Genre: Based on RP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on rp tumblr blog</p><p>for Alicia</p><p>--</p><p>Scatophilia: I’ll write my/your character talking dirty over the phone to your/my character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatophilia

The first time Tim called Jason on that night, Jason didn’t pick up. Just at the second try.

 

“What’s up, babybird?” he asked and he put the dial on the speaker.

“I miss you,” Tim answered. “What about you?”

Jason didn’t answer properly, just hummed. He did planned he will visit Tim in the auroral hours - but Tim didn’t need to know about that. Tim didn’t push it. Jason liked that.

 

“Where are you?”

“Home.” Tim chuckled.

“Getting ready for the night?” Jason glanced down. He was cleaning his guns for going out for kicking some criminal ass.

“Yeah.”

“Will you drop by later?”

“Maybe.”

There was a silence.

“Do you want to play a game?”

Jason glanced at his phone. “What kind of game?” he asked a bit suspicious, he didn’t want to haunt Tim down or something like that.

“What are you wearing?”

Jason stared. So this kind of game. “Are you serious, Timbo?”

“Dead serious.”

Jason sighed. “Gray pants, combat boots and a black sleeveless shirt. Happy?”

Tim hummed.

“Now imagine I straddle on your lap and slid my hands under your shirt.”

“Tim…”

“Just imagine it!”

Jason sighed again. “Fine.”

Tim hummed again. “So, I straddle on your lap and slid my hands under your shirt.”

This time Jason hummed. “Then I support your lower back with a hand,” he said taking down his gun.

“I lean in and kiss your neck. Under your ear.”

Jason smiled. “That would feel good,” he said quietly.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed. “Then I kiss your neck again and again and roll up your shirt.”

“I’d kiss you. Deep. Sucking at your tongue.”

Tim made a noise. Jason closed his eyes to imagine the teen actually. “I– arch my back and roll my hips.”

Jason licked his lips. “And?”

“And–” Tim sighed and Jason gulped.

“Take off your shirt and play with your nipples,” Jason ordered Tim on a husky, low voice. There were ruffling noises, then soft, muffled pants.Tim really did as Jason asked him. “Damn it, babybird, you’ve got me here,” he said.

“Jason,” Tim sighed. Jason gulped, he started hardening.

“Don’t muffle your voice.” After that he heard Tim’s soft moans and pants clearer. He slid a hand down on his own body, undid his pants and freed his hard erection. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft with a low groan. “Don’t touch your cock,” he told to Tim. “But you may finger yourself.”

There was a loud moan on the other end of the line. “Jason…”

“Faster,” Jason ordered as he did the same and started to jerk himself off hard and fast. “I want to kiss you.”

Tim moaned loudly again. “I–”

Jason cursed then groaned. “Come for me.” And he heard Tim’s rigged, stuttering breath and the moan as he came. Jason cursed again and he came too. He was just listening to Tim’s fast breath, calming down slowly. “I will drop by for a second round.”

“I will be waiting for you.”

“Open and ready?” Jason grinned.

Tim didn’t answer immediately. “f you want that.”

“I want that.”

“Then open and ready.”

“Good boy. See you later.”

He hung up and cut short his patrol on that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
